EN EL MISMO CUARTO
by Mayari HiIvKu
Summary: Un aroma fuerte y dulce de la fragancia más exquisita que hubiera existido.Aroma que reconocíaque pasa… yuriy? inconcientemente, palabras provocadas por aquel aromaSi el amor es verdadero... no es extraño que terminen en el mismo lugar, o si? pareja KXT


Dedicado a mi niño Adán y a mi niño Diego…. Los que siempre están conmigo y se que siempre podré contar con ellos dos así, como a mi hermana KATito y Luis las 4 personas que mas quiero en este mundo.

**Advertencias:** pues ninguna solo que por supuesto es yaoi de una de mis parejas favoritas - espero les guste y dejen comentarios byebye

**EN EL MISMO CUARTO **

Eran las 7 de la noche, el sol ya se había ocultado, pero a pesar de ello un hombre joven se encontraba recorriendo una zona donde había casas de alquiler, aquellas casas que rentan pequeños cuartos para miles de personas, que solo los ocupaban por algún tiempo. Aquel chico se veía de unos 22 años, con cabello de dos tonalidades, negro y gris azulado, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos rojizos como el rubí.

Tocó todas las puertas y en cada casa entro pero salía con el mismo semblante y con un aire desilusionado, decidido llego a la casa numero 13, tocó el timbre el cual se escucho difuso y lejano. La encargada de aquel lugar salio con una sonrisa, era una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como el jade, el joven notó enseguida que era una joven de unos 20 años

-buenas noches… señor- hablo la chica mirando al joven con una sonrisa

-buenas noches- contesto - tendrá cuartos disponibles- pregunto mientras sujetaba con fuerza su equipaje de mano

-entre- respondió ella, su voz se escuchó como un suspiro que hipnotizó a aquel hombre -tengo vacante el cuarto del tercer piso desde hace una semana, quiere verlo?-

El joven asintió y la siguió por las escaleras, pequeñas luces de algunas lámparas eliminaban las sombras de aquel lugar que se encontraba algo descuidado, se veía notablemente que esa gran casa era antigua. Recorrieron en silencio la gastada alfombra que parecía haberse fusionado con el piso dejándola ver como un musgo negro que crecía sobre la escalera, había pequeños descansos que presentaban oscuros rincones en los que no era difícil imaginar que vivían demonios que arrastraban a la gente hacia la oscuridad.

La chica se detuvo en el segundo piso sin previo aviso, el joven que se encontraba totalmente distraído al no darse cuenta de esto choco con la pequeña joven.

-lo… lo siento- contesto algo aturdido el joven

-no se preocupe señor…- la chica buscaba agregar otras palabras en su frase

-kai… kai Hiwatari- respondió el joven tratando de entablar algo de cercanía

-…señor Hiwatari- termino diciendo la chica volviendo a caminar por las escaleras evitando relacionarse mucho con los clientes tal y como se lo había dicho su hermano

-me podrías decir tu nombre...- kai trato de entablar conversación mientras subían las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, la chica guardaba su distancia pero por educación contesto

-me llamo Mayari Kuznetzov...- respondió con una ligera sonrisa después de todo su hermano no estaba ahí, después de eso siguió caminando sin decir ni una palabra

Llegaron al tercer piso donde se encontraba una puerta de madera, que parecía caoba aunque estaba algo descuidada.

-este es el cuarto- indico la chica con su voz que hechizaba -es un buen cuarto. No esta vacante a menudo - la chica hablaba mientras mostraba el cuarto al chico -tuvimos como inquilinos a personas importantes el verano pasado, habían pagado por adelantado y eran muy buenas personas. El baño esta al final del pasillo- indico con su mano -El señor Klein Jurgen se quedo con su esposa Gabz, se quedaron tres meses, estaban en su obra de teatro- sonrió hacia el chico -después lo rento la señorita Xanae Coss, seguramente ha oído hablar de ella, aunque solo es su nombre artístico, una gran cantante de opera- sonrió mirando al chico a los ojos haciendo que kai se ruborizara un poco y rapidamente desvió la mirada -el calentador de gas esta aquí, y como puede ver, hay mucho espacio en el closet. A todos les gusta este cuarto nunca esta vació por mucho tiempo- termino diciendo; cumpliendo su labor como casera

-Hay mucha gente relacionada al teatro en la casa?- pregunto el joven mirando a la chica

-Si una buena parte de nuestros inquilinos esta conectada con el teatro. Nos conviene eso ya que los actores y actrices nunca se quedan mucho tiempo, como sabrá este es un pueblo muy teatral- contesto la chica

-vives tu sola en esta casa?- pregunto curioso al escuchar que la chica siempre hablaba en plural

-no… vivo con mi hermano Bryan… vivimos los dos solos por eso rentamos los demás cuartos- contesto la chica esperando que esa conversación terminara

El joven rentó el cuarto, pagando una semana por adelantado, estaba cansado y pensó quedarse desde esa misma noche, cuando la joven estuvo a punto de salir la tomo de la mano e hizo la misma pregunta que había hecho en todos los lugares

-Hay un joven, el joven Ivanov, Tala Ivanov, lo recuerdas entre tus inquilinos?. Es un joven esbelto y alto, de unos 22 años, con cabello rojizo y unos ojos muy impactantes de color azul ártico… lo recuerdas?- pregunto esperando que no le repitieran lo mismo que en otras casas

-No…- la chica se sorprendió un poco -… no recuerdo el nombre ni tampoco la descripción, la gente del teatro cambia mucho de nombre al igual que de cuartos, lo siento- contesto sin mirar al chico

-..- kai entristeció NO, siempre no, cinco meses haciendo la misma pregunta y siempre la inevitable negativa. Tanto tiempo gastado del día en preguntar en los teatros, a los agentes, en los coros; las noches buscándolo entre el público y los elencos de las funciones. Él, al que había amado y había tratado de encontrarlo pero como ahora sin muchos resultados.

Después de eso la joven se fue, dejando al chico en aquel cuarto amueblado, el cual recibió a su inquilino con un aire de hospitalidad, con sus muebles estropeados cuya tapicería estaba descolorida y rasgada, con su colchón incomodo, sus adornos rotos y sus vidrios sucios. El joven se sentó en uno de los polvientos sillones mirando el cuarto, el cual con un lenguaje confuso le decía algo sobre sus ocupantes anteriores.

El espacio raído de la alfombra enfrente del vestidor contó acerca de una adorable mujer, o quiza un hombre, que había sido visitada por una multitud de fans.

Las diminutas huellas digitales en la pared hablaron de pequeños visitantes tratando de encontrar su camino hacia el sol y el aire. Una mancha que formaba rayos como la sombra de una bomba que explotó, atestiguó dónde alguien había lanzado un vaso o una botella y derramando su contenido contra la pared. El papel tapiz raído contaba la historia de una joven que desesperada enterró sus uñas en la pared por el dolor de su corazón, la pequeña mesita rota de una de las esquinas le contó sobre un hombre que en su enojo la aventó tratando de calmar su frustración. En el vidrio de la ventana, alguien había tallado con diamante las letras temblorosas de dos nombres: "Mayi - Jing" seguro su nombre y el de la persona que mas amaba.

Parecía que mucho de los antiguos inquilinos del cuarto se habían enfurecido y desquitado sus pasiones en él. La madera de los muebles estaba rayada y estropeada; el colchón, distorsionado por resortes salientes, parecía un monstruo que había sido asesinado en el momento de sufrir una convulsión grotesca o había soportado un derroche de pasiones por parte de una pareja, eso explicaría los pequeños rasguños en la madera de la cabecera. O por si fuera poco en un inmenso derroche de furia, alguien había arrancado un pedazo de tabla del closet.

Kai reflexionaba sobre todas estas cosas, oyendo sin oír los murmullos a su alrededor: una risa, un monologo, el sonido de dados, una canción de cuna, un llanto suave y uno desesperado, un "te amo", un "te odio", un "detente", una pelea, un disparo...

Las puertas se cerraban; un gato maullaba miserablemente sobre una cerca.

Respiro el aliento de la casa, un tufo húmedo más que un aroma, un olor frió y rancio como el de un calabozo subterráneo mezclado con el aroma del óleo y de madera podrida.

Y de pronto, el cuarto se lleno con el aroma fuerte y dulce de la fragancia más exquisita que hubiera existido. Aroma que reconocía, parecía que había venido en un soplo del viento, con tal potencia y fragancia y énfasis que casi parecía una persona viva la que desprendía aquel dulce aroma, kai suspiro y en su suspiro se escucharon algunas palabras

-que pasa… yuriy?- inconcientemente, palabras provocadas por aquel aroma

Se levanto de un salto y miro a su alrededor. El exquisito perfume lo envolvió, aforrándose a él, como si fuera un abrazo, el joven abrió sus brazos como para recibirlo y todos sus sentidos se confundieron. Acaso ¿El aroma lo toco y lo acaricio?

-Él estuvo en este cuarto- exclamó el hombre, y comenzó una búsqueda para encontrar aunque fuera el objeto más pequeño tocando por él o que le hubiera pertenecido ¿de donde había venido ese suave y dulce aroma que él tanto amaba y siempre usaba?

Pero, nada de lo que encontró revelo su presencia, a pesar que el peliazul revolvió el cuarto como un sabueso que sigue la pista de una fragancia. No había señales de aquel al que amaba, que había estado ahí viviendo, cuyo espíritu parecía revolotear en la estancia envuelto en el perfume que lo delataba. Cansado y frustrado, finalmente el pelibicolor fue a buscar a la joven casera

La chica se encontraba en una parte oscura de la casa las sombras hacia que pareciera un ángel de alas negras que velaba por la vida de la oscuridad.

-dime, pequeña, quien ocupo el cuarto antes de mi?- pregunto algo desesperado

-Klein y Gabz Jurgen, ya se lo dije- contesto ella desconcertada

-que aspecto tenia el señor Jurgen?- pregunto tomando a la chica de los hombros

-Tenía el pelo rubio, era alto con piel blanca y ojos verdes… Se marcho hace una semana- respondió ella mirando los ojos del chico

-y antes de el?- volvió a preguntar

-hubo un caballero soltero de unos 35 años, antes vino la señora krusnek con sus dos hijitos, y se quedo cuatro meses; y antes de ellos el anciano señor Boris que ocupo el cuarto durante 6 meses, eso en el ultimo año después ya no recuerdo- respondió ella desviando su mirada

El joven Kai le dio las gracias y le dio un ligero beso en los labios dejando a la chica bastante sorprendida, después volvió a su habitación. El cuarto estaba muerto, la fragancia que le había dado vida se había ido, el perfume, el aroma de su amado se había marchado; en su lugar estaba el viejo y rancio olor de los muebles.

El fin de su esperanza había asesinado su fe, se sentó mirando la luz amarilla de la lámpara de gas, sus rojizos ojos reflejaban esa llama amarilla.

Después fue hacia la cama y comenzó a romper las sabanas en tiras, con su navaja metió apretadamente las tiras de tela en cada grieta alrededor de las puertas y ventanas. Cuando todo estuvo herméticamente cerrado, apago la luz, abrió la llave de gas del calentador y se acostó agradecido sobre la cama

-Yuriy- suspiro cerrando sus ojos

---------------------------------------

La joven Mayari, la casera, se encontraba con su hermano en una de las mejores habitaciones de aquella casa, estaban cenando mientras que Mayari miraba fijamente su comida sin probar bocado

-hiciste muy bien al rentar el cuarto del tercer piso esta noche- hablo Bryan, hermano de la chica

-si, lo tomo un caballero joven…- respondió -"que lo conocía"- pensó

-eres maravillosa hermanita, rentaste un cuarto de esa clase… te amo por hacerlo- dijo el chico abrazando a su hermana menor -no le dijiste nada como te lo dije verdad?-quiso saber, en un murmullo cargado de misterio

-no… los cuartos amueblados son para rentar- dijo Mayi tal y como lo había dicho bryan aquel día, el día en que habia pasadó... -claro que no le dije hermano-

-eres una hermanita obediente, eso es tener cabeza para los negocios- contesto abrazando a su hermana aun mas fuerte -mucha gente rechazaría un cuarto donde alguien se hubiera suicidado, han pasado solo dos días desde que terminamos de limpiar ese cuarto después del incidente-dijo bryan dándole un ligero beso a su hermana en sus castaños cabellos

-Era un chico muy guapo, no entiendo como pudo matarse a si mismo con el gas- dijo la ojiverde mientras miraba los ojos lavandas de su hermano

-te gustaba verdad… sobre todo por aquel pelo rojizo y esos ojos azul ártico que te hipnotizaron…- afirmo el ojilavanda mirando a su hermanita la cual asintió moviendo su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos

-vallamos a dormir- dijo bryan

**FIN**

**---------------------------------**

Bueno espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios  
Kai: eso siempre lo dicen ya esta muy usado  
si lo se u.u pero yo quiero que me digan si les gusto n.n... bueno luego nos vemos byebye

Mayari (Gatito )


End file.
